


Тем временем в параллельной вселенной

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Milk_fox



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы никогда не задумывались, как еще могла бы сложиться жизнь Риза и Финча?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тем временем в параллельной вселенной

Они вваливаются в квартиру разом, вдвоем, еле втиснувшись в дверь. Джон прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, а потом толкает Гарольда вперед. Кое-как добираются до гостиной. Там диван. Финча можно приземлить на мягкие подушки, а самому — в ванную.  
В ванной — зеркало, в которое ни черта не видно. Риз долго смывает пятно крови со щеки, только еще больше размазывая. Руки, кажется, дрожат. Вот оно — годы без практики. Военный, блин.  
Значит так. Гарольд — на диване. Телефон — в кармане пальто. Ингрэм — на другом конце города. План действий? Вот он, вот он план.  
— Нейтан?  
Риз зовет нанимателя по имени уже полтора года. С тех пор, как в первый раз послал по матери.  
— Нейтан, на мне два трупа.  
Трубка испуганно что-то тарахтит, совсем не похоже на уверенный баритон Ингрэма. Риз болезенно жмурится.  
— Да все в порядке с Гарольдом. Они не успели. Что хотели, что хотели… Не догадываешься? Еще раз свяжешься с мафией — честное слово, прострелю колено.  
Трубка обещает больше ни с кем не связываться вовеки веков, аминь. Врет, как сволочь — наверняка. Ну и черт с ним. 

 

Риз помнит — они не понравились друг другу при первой встрече. Совершенно. Ингрэм нашел Джона через знакомого. Знакомый был тот еще сноб и дрянь, а потому Риз мучился дурными предчувствиями. Гарольд Финч был невысокий, очкастый и высокомерный, как неизвестно что. А Риз тогда все еще жалел, что отказался работать на ЦРУ. Думал, что лежал бы лучше где-нибудь в канаве, разлагался, горя не знал.  
Сегодня, когда он в упор вышибал мозги потенциальному похитителю — все было правильно. До звона в ушах.

 

Он идет в гостиную, стаскивает пальто, потом пиджак. Роется в шкафчике, находит бутылку виски и два стакана. Гарольд вообще-то редко пьет, но сейчас…  
— Держи.  
У Финча цепкие пальцы. В стакан вцепляются, по крайней мере, здорово.  
— Я не думаю, что мне нужны такие средства…  
— Просто пей. Разом.  
Виски прокатывается по горлу жарким комом. Риз дергает ворот, расстегивая пару пуговиц. Жилетка Гарольда и пиджак остались в машине. А стакан он все еще держит в руках.  
— Гарольд. Просто выпей этот гребаный виски. Пожалуйста.  
Смотрит Финч заторможенно, но виски пьет. Не морщится. Наверное, потому, что Джон в его присутствии не выражался никогда. Даже такими словами. Даже если очень тянуло.

Вообще историю следовало бы начать с того, что Джон лоханулся. По-крупному. Может, при рождении, а может, и потом — кто знает? Первая часть биографии не очень интересна, и к делу отношения не имеет — родился, вырос, учился паршиво, загремел в армию, был лучшим, то-се. Даже люди в костюмах приходили к солдату по имени Джон Риз — предлагали защищать Родину более интенсивно. Но у Риза уже тогда была Джессика, и он отказался. Очень вовремя: потом еще грянуло одиннадцатое сентября, и Джон решил, что будет защищать любимую женщину, а Родина как-нибудь перетопчется.  
Родина действительно перетопталась, а вот с любимой женщиной не заладилось.  
Нет, Джессика — она хорошая. Столько лет прошло, а Риз говорит про нее именно этими словами — хорошая. Добрая, милая женщина, которая пыталась приспособить его к мирной жизни. Но у Джона просто нет под нее разъема, под эту мирную жизнь.  
В общем, они расстались, а Джон пошел на курсы и скоро предлагал свои услуги в качестве телохранителя.  
А потом вот Ингрэм…  
Да. Про то, как он лоханулся. Точно.  
Мысли путаются, Риз снова глотает виски, как воду. Гарольд повторяет его движение зеркально — и тоже молчит. Говорят, в такие моменты жизнь проносится перед глазами. Но это неправда, она проносится позже, скорым поездом сквозь черепную коробку, разнося ее к чертям собачьим. Это называется — рефлексия. И еще — шок. 

 

Они с Гарольдом долго ходили друг вокруг друг друга. Риз всегда как-то умел понять объекта, притереться, найти общий язык. Куда проще работать, если ты — не просто тупой мордоворот, а отличный парень Джон, который знает, как лучше себя вести.  
С Гарольдом сначала патологически не получалось, а потом как получилось…  
Собственно, это была первая ошибка — не стоило привязываться к клиенту.  
А к Финчу не привязаться — это кем надо быть. Джон первый раз видел человека, живущего отдельно от реальности. Нейтан рассказывал, что Гарольд даже одиннадцатое сентября не заметил, пока ему не рассказали. Сидел, работал. 

 

Так вот. Когда в машину выстрелили, Риз в первые секунды повел себя профессионально, как надо. Толкнул Гарольда вниз, прикрыл. Когда рванули дверь, убив шофера — тоже. Но когда мордоворот в маске схватил Финча за руку… Собственно, ничего не случилось, просто Джон, вместо того, чтобы стрелять по коленкам, как обычно, выстрелил в голову. У мордоворота были очень удивленные глаза. Потом Джон повернулся и выстрелил во второго, пытавшегося залезть в машину. Попал в горло, кровь брызнула в лицо, на рубашку, испортила салон. Красота.  
Их было-то не очень много. Они знали, что телохранителя Гарольда Финча переводят на новую должность, а нового он еще не нашел. Но кто ж знал, что по старой памяти из офиса Джон с Гарольдом поедут вместе?  
Джон убил двоих, остальных распугал. Ну, еще одного подранил — в ногу, надо же полиции что-то оставить. А потом посмотрел на Гарольда и понял, что полицию лучше не ждать. На них же никогда так еще не нападали. 

 

В гостиной тихо: слышны только неясные шорохи от соседей и хруст льдинок в бокале. Гарольд тянется к бутылке и наливает себе еще. Вот и молодец. Хоть бы Ингрэм сейчас сюда не нагрянул. Почему-то ужасно не хочется его видеть, хоть вроде все они и друзья. Нейтан хочет поставить Джона начальником охраны. А по сути — замом по безопасности.  
Они все классные — и Нейтан, и Гарольд, и жена Нейтана — Грейс, кажется. Джон слышал, Ингрэм до нее диким бабником был, а потом успокоился, как отрезало. Все они хорошие, только у Джона вот уже три года ощущение, что он влез в эту историю неспроста. Слишком они друг другу подходят. Слишком все складно. Как будто взяли героев книги, распихали по другой реальности, кто куда попал, и живи теперь, мучайся, вспоминай номер своей страницы и главы.  
Черт, что за дрянь лезет в голову?

 

— Ты как?  
Гарольд пожимает плечами.  
— Не скажу, что в полном порядке, но терпимо. Ты ведь позвонил Нейтану?  
— Позвонил.  
— Хорошо.

У Гарольда сеть морщин на лице, от уголков глаз тянется паутина к вискам, жесткие складки у рта, вечно прижмуренные глаза за очками. Джон даже не знает, сколько ему лет. Старше Джона, наверное. А может, просто выглядит так.  
Любой такой стресс открывает ворота в другой мир — смотри, обыватель, с тобой может случиться и вот это. И то, и другое, и пятьдесят третье. Не забывай. Джону по роду занятий вроде как положено не забывать, только он все равно забыл. Ехали с Гарольдом, болтали о разном. С Гарольдом хорошо разговаривать.

Еще виски. И еще. Голова уже плывет, а Гарольд развязал галстук, стянул и уложил на спинку дивана.  
И квартиру эту ему тоже Финч купил. Джон не хотел принимать сначала, но потом понял — Гарольд просто по-другому не умеет благодарить. Или выражать признательность. Словами — неуклюже выходит, просто сувениры дарить — глупо. Вот он и купил — полезное, функциональное, точно Джону нужное, не все же по съемным хатам околачиваться. 

 

— Ты правда пропустил теракт одиннадцатого сентября?  
Джон спрашивает, чтобы услышать звук своего голоса. Будь он крутым ЦРУ-шником, его бы, наверное, вообще не парило произошедшее. Наверное.  
Гарольд поворачивается к нему, склоняет голову на бок. Он всегда двигается так, будто экономит движения, будто у него застарелая травма шеи. Хотя нет там никакой травмы, Риз смотрел медкарту.  
— Не то, чтобы пропустил. Не заметил. Офис был далеко от башен, а телевизор я не включал.  
— Нейтан говорил, он тебе сказал.  
— Да, он волновался за меня. Совершенно напрасно. Зато тогда нам в голову и пришла идея, принесшая потом такие дивиденты.  
— Твоя гениальная система защиты данных?  
Финч кивает. Морщинки сглаживаются, губы дергаются в слабой улыбке. Джон на него часами может смотреть. Нейтан по этому поводу еще все время несмешно шутит. Просто Гарольд — самый интересный человек в жизни Джона. Вот и все.  
— Надо сказать, тогда мне пришла совсем другая идея. Но Нейтан отнесся к ней резко отрицательно.  
— Что за идея?  
— О… Налей еще.  
Джон молча берет стакан и плескает еще виски. Сегодня они напьются вдребезги. Он еще никогда Гарольда пьяным не видел. Новый опыт.  
У Финча еле заметно краснеют скулы и блестят глаза. Он держит бокал на отлете, саловно боясь пролить.  
— Я хотел создать систему, которая мониторила бы деятельность населения, скажем, Нью-Йорка. Полностью — телефоны, интернет, камеры наблюдения. Огромный массив информации. Моя машина анализировала бы все это и могла бы предсказать террористические акты с высокой точностью.  
— Оруэлл какой-то, — фыркает Джон.  
Гарольд усмехается.  
— Вот и Нейтан так сказал. К тому же, здесь понадобились бы правительственные ресурсы, пришлось бы сотрудничать с ЦРУ.  
Джон знает об отношениях Гарольда со спецслужбами, но так и не выяснил, с чего началась взаимная неприязнь.  
— И тебя остановило только это? — спрашивает Джон, со второго раза подбирая свой стакан со столика. Координация ни к черту.  
— Не только. Я потом пришел к выводу, что в этой идее заключалась бы большая опасность для нас лично. Подумай сам, Джон — разве оставило бы правительство двоих людей, владеющих такой тайной, в покое?  
Риз плескает себе еще и расстегивает пуговицы на манжетах — рубашка начинает давить на плечи.  
— Вышло бы, как в дурном комиксе про искусственный разум. За вами охотились бы, пришлось бы инсценировать свою смерть. И вы бы скрывались в библиотеке.  
— Почему в библиотеке?  
— Нейтан мне рассказал, что ты выкупил штук десять, что ли. Идеальное место.  
— И что бы я там делал? — интересуется Гарольд.  
Риз вздыхает.  
— Зная тебя… Спасал бы людей. Не знаю каким образом, но в комиксе про искусственный интеллект ты бы точно спасал людей. Как супер герой.  
— А ты? — вдруг спрашивает Финч. — Где был бы ты? В этом комиксе?  
— А я был бы бывшим агентом ЦРУ, спасенным тобой. И работал бы на вас с Нейтаном, ясное дело. И Грейс.  
Джон почему-то ясно воображает себе всю эту дурную историю. Он пьян, но заброшенная библиотека видится ему яснее ясного. Они бы оборудовали там гостиную, и даже спальню. У Гарольда был бы свой стол, уставленный разной компьютерной хренью. И сам Финч был бы другим, наверное. Параноил бы по-настоящему, шарахался от каждой тени. Фиг бы они пили виски вместе при таком раскладе.  
Кстати, Грейс они бы, скорее всего, с собой не привели. Финч, наверное, устроил бы ей отъезд куда-нибудь подальше. В Европу, например, или в Австралию.  
— Получается, мы были бы как Бэтмен и Робин?  
— Мы были бы куда лучше.  
Лучше, да. И безнадежнее. Потому что Риз знает Гарольда — тот бы замкнулся в себе, не подпускал бы никого, никогда, даже на полметра. Построил бы двухметровую стену между собой и миром.  
— Ты был бы очень скрытным, — говорит он. — А я бы приносил тебе зеленый чай и старался втереться в доверие.  
— Через это мы уже проходили, прошу заметить, — улыбается Гарольд.  
У него хорошая улыбка. Джон внезапно иррационально жалеет своего двойника из наспех выдуманного комикса — ему бы такая улыбка не досталось. В комиксах вообще не улыбаются друг другу, там больше спасают мир. А это занятие, которое поглощает все время вселенной.  
Хорошо, что Гарольд вместо своей следящей машины выдумал систему защиты информации. Хорошо, что ЦРУ — клиент, а не заказчик. Хорошо, что Джон на них никогда не работал. Вообще жить хорошо. Просто замечательно. Молодец, Джон, выбрал правильную версию реальности.  
Гарольд свотрит на него из-за бокала, улыбка все держится на его губах. Нейтан на днях смеялся — ты, мол, не профи, Джон. Профи не смотрят на своих подопечных так, как будто хотят принести им в зубах тапочки. Джон слал Нейтана к дьяволу.  
Но ведь правда хотел. Только, конечно, не тапочки.

 

У Гарольда очень мягкие губы. А он думал, будут жесткие, неуступчивые такие. Мягкие. И теплые. И вкус виски на них просто обалденный. И постойте, они что — целуются?!  
Приходится признать очевидное — тонкая ткань рубашки ложится под пальцы, очки мешают, к черту очки, подхватить под затылок, прижать к себе ближе, еще ближе…  
А Гарольд не сопротивляется. Молчит, вздыхает рвано, словно отвоевывает воздух силой, кладет теплую руку Джону на грудь — но не отталкивает. А потом смотрит в глаза. Взгляд расфокусированный. Неизвестно, что он там видит, но потом придвигается и целует сам — жадно, толкаясь языком, прикусывая губы, Джон и не знал, что Гарольд так умеет.  
Пару секунду полуобморочных, долгих касаний, брюки тесные, перед глазами звезды пляшут — и Гарольд сдергивает его с дивана.  
Что ж такое, это же Финч, не может он никого сдернуть. Рука у него крепкая, цепкая, он прекрасно знает, где у Джона спальня. И опять — ни одного слова.  
Гарольд застывает у постели, как памятник самому себе. Касается вслепую пуговиц на груди. Пальцы дрожат, Джон дрожит тоже, и его срывает — в момент, как стоп-кран на поезде. Нейтану надо потом выдать приз. За тупые шутки и прозорливость.  
Пуговицы под пальцами увертливые невероятно, зато Гарольд здесь, близко, теплый, отзывчивый. В груди сжимается что-то, виски выветривается со свистом. Риз вцепляется в бледные плечи, тянет на себя, прижимает.  
— Гарольд, — шепчет. — Я трезв.  
— Очень хорошо, — уха касаются губы, а потом язык.  
Никогда еще Джон не раздевался так быстро.  
Механика та же самая, что пятнадцать и двадцать лет назад. А вот остальное… Тонкая кожа, лихорадочные пятна румянца. Джон касается языком бледно-коричневого соска и чувствует биение сердца. Заполошное. Громкое. Заполняет всю комнату, весь город и весь мир — разом. Так не бывает. Гарольд тянет его вверх, впивается губами, руки шарят по его спине, чертят на лопатках неведомые узоры. Джон смещается влево, скользит пальцами по бедру. Член ложится в ладонь уютной тяжестью, ловко и как будто привычно. И вздох в губы — тоже привычен, знаком, словно они уже сто раз… Лучше б они сто раз, тогда бы Джона так не трясло.  
И под рукой ничего нет. Завтра он обязательно купит смазку. Всенепременно.  
Почему-то он уверен, что у них будет завтра. И послезавтра, и через два дня. На сколько здоровья хватит. Пьяная такая уверенность, легкая, пузырящаяся.  
Гарольд тихо стонет и подается вперед. Рука скользит вниз, оглаживает ягодицы, обхватывает, заставляет перевернуться на бок. Да, он прав, так гораздо удобнее.  
Потом все бьется какими-то невразумительными фрагментами, как паззл. Стон Джона, не услышанный, а прочувствованный всем телом, резонирующий в чужой груди. Губы Гарольда на плече, укус и быстрый язык. Уверенные пальцы на члене, как будто он и этому учился, степень получил и практику прошел, гений чертов, откуда он знает? Если опустить взгляд, видно, как пальцы скользят, обводя темную головку, обхватывают, гладят. Но смотреть невозможно — крышу сносит. Поэтому Джон старается чувствовать. И, ох, как у него получается. Последнее, что отпечатывается в мозгу — все тот же расфокусированный взгляд, замерший на его губах. Намертво. Словно желание поцелуя — само по себе секс. 

***

Гарольд просыпается поздно. Чувство времени испуганно верещит что-то про опоздания и тому подобное. Но у Гарольда есть оправдание — во-первых, в него вчера стреляли, а во-вторых, он занимался сексом с Джоном.  
Говорят, наутро принято раскаиваться. Гарольд не раскаивается — вообще. Он идет на кухню.  
Грейс — художница. Когда-то, еще до того, как они с Нейтаном поженились, Гарольд был в нее влюблен. Он сидел у нее вечерами и рассматривал картины — действительно очень хорошие. Так вот, Грейс могла бы оценить пейзаж.  
Джон стоит у плиты. Судя по запаху, жарит омлет. На нем брюки и рубашка — ничего непристойно-обнаженного, в духе неизменного «утра после» (Гарольд терпеть не может голливудские штампы). Трогательно босые ноги утопают в зеленом коврике. Зачем ему коврик на кухне? Так непрактично.  
Свет из окна падает на ослепительно-красные помидоры на разделочной доске, высвечивает пакет молока и нож. В волосах к Джона серебрится седина, а разлет широких плеч угадывается даже под рубашкой.  
Гарольд стоит, смотрит на эти босые ноги с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, и думает, как глупо было бы начать сейчас что-то отрицать, юлить, опускать глаза. Джон выглядит … притягательно. У Гарольда есть подозрение, что в полностью одетом Джоне он бы тоже непременно что-то нашел, но это к делу не относится. Зеленый ворс длинный, путается между пальцами. Пятно света крадется по штанине вниз, осветляя кожу стопы.  
Выдуманная вчера история приходит на ум и навязчиво вертится в голове. Так глубоко вмешаться в дела всего мира — это непростительно. Пришлось бы платить всей жизнью, иначе никак. Почему-то неосуществленная перспектива заставляет это утро казаться еще драгоценнее ярче.  
Нейтан будет смеяться. Да что там — Нейтан будет беззастенчиво ржать. И шутить еще как минимум месяца три. Но было бы вопиюще нерационально менять свои решения из-за таких пустяков.  
Гарольд идет вперед, мимоходом касается плеча Джона и усаживается за стол. Тот поворачивается, держа в руках сковородку с омлетом.  
— Что на завтрак? — интересуется Гарольд. — Как хозяин дома, ты просто обязан поухаживать за мной.  
Джон улыбается.  
— Как скажешь, Гарольд. Что сначала — омлет или кино?  
— Можно успеть и то, и другое. В конце концов, нам не надо спасать мир.

 

Все верно, им не надо спасать мир. В этой реальности. В этой версии. В этой жизни.


End file.
